1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for installing connecting rods in engines and more particularly to a method and apparatus for installing a piston and connecting rod assembly on the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of connecting rods and piston assemblies in the cylinders of internal combustion engines is an exacting and labor intensive process. First of all, the connecting rod and piston skirt must be carefully aligned with the cylinder. The assembly is then slid axially into the cylinder. Throughout this step, it is vital that the connecting rod not contact the wall of the cylinder to avoid damaging it. Also at this time, it is necessary to radially compress the piston rings in order to slide the piston into the cylinder. As the connecting rod bearing approaches the crankshaft, it must accurately align with the corresponding crankshaft portion so that it may be mated therewith, preferably on the first approach. Again, it is necessary to ensure that no other portion of the connecting rod except the bearing portion contacts the crankshaft in order to avoid damaging it.
Various approaches to the problem of installing pistons and connecting rods are revealed in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,363 a novel solution is offered for the repair of a damaged piston/cylinder which involves the replacement of the entire cylinder liner, piston and connecting rod assembly. Utilizing this preassembled package, it is argued, speeds and simplifies the repair process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,299 focuses on the installation of sleeve bearings in the connecting rod before it is mounted to an engine crankshaft.
An installation tool which takes the approximate form of a connecting rod end cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,972. The tool protects the bearing surface during assembly and attachment of a connecting rod to a crankshaft.
Upon a review of the foregoing discussion and prior art, it is apparent that improvements in the art of connecting rod and piston installation are desirable.